vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza
VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza! It's almost summer, and time to get your car ready for the Open Road. May has always been a great month for Auto Racing! This year will be the 94th running of the Indianapolis 500, one of the oldest motor racing events in the world. This year's Indy 500 will occur on Sunday, May 30th. As part of our celebration of the sport of Motor Racing we have a full schedule of events starting on Sunday, May 22nd. We have been busy building a new race course just for our celebrating which you will find on the Open Roads map beginning Saturday, May 22nd, 2010, which will be our opening day for motor sports practice. There are special awards and enhancements for your autos as part of the racing events. Remember if you walk to the Open Roads areas you can always use the auto retrieve function to bring your car to you. Just double click you car pin and your car will arrive shortly. VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Schedule! Saturday, May 22, 2010 - Opening Motor Sports Practice Day Those who complete a practice race will receive the Opening Motor Sports Practice Day Pin! The 10 racers with the fastest times (and 10 random) on Saturday will also receive a set of LightningStrike Spark Plugs. These spark plugs will boost performance and guarantee the fastest starts and improved horsepower! Sunday, May 23, 2010 - Fast Sunday Practice Day Completing a practice race will win you a Fast Sunday Practice Day Pin! The 10 racers with the fastest times (and 10 random) on Sunday will receive an XK MaxFlow High Performance Intake System! This intake system reduces air restriction and straightens out the path of air flow to add extra horsepower to your engine. The system also isolates the intake and filter from the high engine temperatures by using a heat shield. Of course, cooler air means higher performance and more horsepower and increased acceleration! Monday, May 24, 2010 - Make My Monday Practice Day Complete a practice race today and receive the Make My Monday Racing Pin! Top 10 finishers today (and 10 random) receive the MassivePulse Fuel Pump which delivers the fuel your intake system needs, no matter what the demand. Using ceramic parts this fuel pump will never let you down and assure fast acceleration at any speed. Tuesday, May 25, 2010 - Torque Tuesday Practice Day Take a practice lap today and receive the Torque Tuesday Racing Pin! Top 10 finishers today (and 10 random) will benefit from having the SleekRam High Compression Head as their award. This new High Compression Head is guaranteed to add horsepower and improve the performance of your engine and increases your top speed! Made from the finest alloys and milled to perfection. Torque this baby down and watch your performance go up! Wednesday, May 26, 2010 - Wiring Wednesday Practice Day Your practice lap today results in an award for your of the Wiring Wednesday Racing Pin! Today the top 10 finishers (and 10 random) receive the InsulatorsDream Wiring Harness! This wiring harness assures no flash overs and delivers the most voltage to your plugs for smooth acceleration and top performance. Just what you need for any race day! Thursday, May 27, 2010 - Tire Thursday Practice Day Take your practice lap today results in an award for you of the Tire Thursday Racing Pin! CatGrip Tires will be awarded to the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random)! With these CatGrip Tires you will have improved acceleration and perfect grip in the curves. Their unique tread and design are created especially for the racing circuits and their tough steel cords mean that you won't experience a blow out during a critical race! Friday, May 28, 2010 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The ThunderMaster 3000 Exhaust System is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). The ThunderMaster 3000 has been designed based on the latest technological breakthroughs. you will discover improvements in acceleration and passing power. Saturday, May 29, 2010 - SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete your practice lap today you will receive the SuperCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will receive an UltraFlow Supercharger Kit for their car! This Satin Finished supercharger includes everything needed to enhance power up to 40%! The UltraFlow Supercharger takes less horse power to drive and has cooler discharge temperatures. Even from an idle start, this Supercharger improves performance. Installation is as simple as two clicks, and the cast aluminum housing, with air-to-water intercooler, high-capacity injectors, brackets, bolts and complete installation is done! Be one of the top 10 fastest on Opening day and this UltraFlow Supercharger is yours! Sunday, May 30, 2010 - Race Day! Today is the race for gold. The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Pin * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Pin * Second Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Pin * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Racing Wear in other colors will be available for sale starting May 31, 2010 Memorial Day! Participation Pins Winners Pins Furniture/Trophies Clothing Top 10 Pins